Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward
by B1ockh3d
Summary: It's been ten years since Kumoru first woke up and... He's working for the Milliefiore? What happens when Kumoru of the past switches places with his future self? The second arc in the CB series, no pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 1

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

A/N: Welcome back! For those newcomers, be sure to read the first Chrome's Brother (found on my profile) before this one. I know it's a bit early, but I was excited! Also, if you're viewing this story on fanfiction(dot)net, look for CB:FF on my deviantART. My friend JaelinFawkes/Jedexa did some awesome cover artwork for me! So, lemme explain how this story goes. I left off where Kumoru just showed up to the future, however (spoiler alert), in this story, we start off with Future Kumoru, and we work our way there. Read on!

*~Line~*

"Kumoru-kun~" Byakuran called out. As commanded, I came out of the hallway.

Wow. Ten years. How did I end up here? Here I am, kneeling at the foot of this man in my Black Spell uniform, black hood. And white eye patch. How the hell am I here?

"What is it, Byakuran?" I glanced up at him.

"Aww, we can be informal. Get up, there's nothing to fear." He smiled.

"Yes." I got up and looked at him in the eye.

"Kumoru-kun, as most everyone on this base knows, I already picked out the Mare ring holders." He started.

"I am aware." I nodded.

"Well, I'd like the chance to offer you the mist ring." He smiled. God, how I hated that smile.

"That's a high honor, Byakuran. Can I ask why?" I raised an eyebrow.

He sat down, and I sat across from him. He picked up a marshmallow.

"Certainly, Kumoru-kun~" He passed off happily as he shoved the marshmallow in his mouth. He finished with a few chews and a swallow, "I'm asking you now, because I've seen you fight. I'm aware of your power. And I think you are much more suitable than my current guardian, Torikabuto."

I thought about it for a moment.

"However, you'll have to leave your position as the fifth squad captain." He noted.

I still kept thinking.

"What led you to believe that I am a better choice?" I asked. He smiled, and ate another marshmallow.

"As I already said, I've seen your power. But, I also admire your unprofessionalism. Sometimes, I get sick and tired of being called 'Lord' Byakuran. You just call me by name. Like a friend." he smiled, "You also don't need your subordinates to help defend the base. As it is, I could just have yourself and you could keep the base safe. I also like how you solve things with logic, and care little about danger."

I smiled, pulling my hood a little bit farther in front of my face, "Thank you for the kind words, but I decline."

"Haha! Alright. This option is open to you if you ever want it. Keep that in mind." He smiled as he waved me off. I got up, and began out the door, "Oh, wait."

"Yes?" I stopped and turned around. He got up and walked over to me.

"I still want to thank you." He smiled. He held out a closed palm, and opened it. It was a winged Mare ring, with a half purple, half blue jewel, "I always hear how yours keeps breaking. Here's one that won't break."

I picked it up from his and put it on my middle finger, "Thank you, Byakuran."

I hated every word I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 2

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Now, you're probably wondering how I ended up here. Well, let me explain. Ten years ago, I was born into this world of the mafia. I spent about a year with my savior, Mukuro Rokudo. A freak incident happened early in that year; but I never let my relationship with Mukuro break, due to the fact my sister, Chrome, still relied on him. Eventually, Mukuro ditched her, and so I ditched him in return. I spent another three years with my sister, doing odd jobs and living with friends.

I then decided to go back to the Varia, because I considered them my extended family. I spent about one month there, because I got my first assignment, and it required bloodshed. I decided to leave them because I wasn't in the business of killing. I then went to CEDEF, and I was happy there for three years, and even after I left, I still worked with them. After I left, Vindice tracked me down and offered me a job as well. I declined; and to this day, I still don't understand why they offered me a job.

Which brings me to three years ago. Reborn tracked me down, and offered me a job. A job that was perfect for me. It required defending, not attacking, and that's what I loved to do. This job gave me the title 'Kumoru Dokuro, Arcobaleno Rappresentante,' which in Italian means 'Arcobaleno Representative.' So, as it sounds, I was the voice and defender of the Arcobaleno. I represented the Arcobaleno.

Which brings me to my job with business with the Milliefiore. One by one, all the Arcobaleno started to disappear. Before I tried to defend Colonello, he told me that whatever happens to him that day, I should go protect the Sky Arcobaleno, Yuni. Lal Mirch then kicked me out of that fight, and I made my way over to Yuni.

I learned the rest of the Arcobaleno were killed, leaving only Yuni to protect. So, I joined the Giglio Nero family and spent my days protecting her and the family. Then, a man named Byakuran arranged a meeting with Yuni. He talked about peace, ceasefire, everything being all honky-dory. So, we complied. Next thing I knew, Yuni came out of this meeting all zombie-like, announcing that we're uniting families. And as her subordinate, I honored her decision. But ever since then, she doesn't talk. Byakuran talks for her.

So, here I am. I know enough that all Byakuran really cares about is ruling the world with the Tri-ni-sette. Hah! I also know that the Vongola destroyed their rings so that cannot happen.

I slumped my way back to the captains' lounge that was for Black Spell and relaxed.

"Ugh… It's too bad that Gamma isn't here," I thought to myself, "I'm pretty sure he'd want to switch places with me."

Most of Black Spell were sent to the Merone base in Japan. Well, maybe not most, but my friends were moved. Friends being Gamma, Nosaru, Tazaru, and Genkishi, whom I always considered my friend. No one else I knew too well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 3

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Something strange is happening. I can _feel_ it. I just noticed that everyone's been busy more, and Byakuran is happier than normal.

My box was shaking too. I pulled it away from my hip and looked at it. It was a box decorated on all sides but the top with a pacifier cracked down the middle, one side was half purple, the other side half blue.

"I know, Raio, I feel it too." I smiled. I seemed to notice this feeling at a very strange time. This guy showed up, Leonardo…. Lippi or something like that, and he said something very strange to me.

*~Line~*

I was walking down the hall to Byakuran's room, as he did call for me; and right as I turned a corner, I bumped into a White Spell subordinate with black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized. He smiled.

"It's okay. I'm still learning my way around." He chuckled. I grabbed onto my shoulder and looked into my eye with a familiar stare and smile, "Trust me, everything will be just fine."

"That smile… That stare… Where have I seen it?" I thought to myself.

He closed his eyes and smiled even more, "Oh, I'm Leonardo Lippi by the way," He introduced, "Well, I gotta keep going. Later."

I waited for him to leave, "Why is everyone in White Spell so happy? Are they all high?"

*~Line~*

Snide comments aside, what he told me was unusual. _Everything will be just fine_. What did he mean by that? That it was okay that I bumped into him? Who knows; don't ask, don't ever ask.

I fell asleep on the couch. I don't know how long I was there, but not long enough apparently. I was woken up by a searing amount of pain on my right hand, where the Mare half ring was. I looked at it calmly, and removed it.

"Ah, I forgot." I panicked calmly as I pulled up the fabric from my fingerless gloves up my middle finger, concealing _something_. I massaged it with my left thumb, "I think it's almost time too." I slipped my half Mare ring back on.

*~Line~*

I rested for a little while longer, until I was interrupted once again, this time by that Leonardo guy.

"Hey, you're that Kumoru guy, right?" He asked. I looked up and put my hood back up.

"Yeah. What's up?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Byakuran-sama wanted to talk with you again. That's all." He smiled and left.

Again? What does he want this time? Whatever.

*~Line~*

I got up and walked back over to Byakuran's room. Yet again.

I entered his room, "You wanted to see me, Byakuran?"

He smiled, "Yes, I do. Sit down, Kumoru-kun~"

I made my way over to the couch and sat down, "What is it this time?"

"Big news, Kumoru-kun," He ate another marshmallow, "Big, big news."


	4. Chapter 4

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 4

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

"What is this big news, Byakuran?" I asked, clearly sick and tired of being called here again.

"We found the Mist Vongola ring." He smiled, almost like a celebratory dance of his own.

This _stunned_ me. How did they find it? It's destroyed!

"I thought the Vongola family destroyed their rings." I reminded.

"They did. However, they returned from the past." He smiled.

Wait. They're back? That means if the rings came from the past, so did their owners. But…. Didn't Tsuna have Reborn as a tutor? Does this mean Reborn's back too? This might be good news after all.

"You certainly look deep in thought." Byakuran observed, "Care to share?"

"It's just…" I started, "My sister. My sister means more to me than my loyalty to the Arcobaleno. If you guys found her, then she's… Dead." I shuttered at the thought.

Byakuran frowned, "She got away with the ring."

I was happy. But I know I'm staring at my boss, and I can't show happiness for what he wanted and he lost it, "I see."

Byakuran smiled, "That is all."

I nodded, then left. Only to bump right back into Leonardo.

"Ah, sorry again." I apologized.

"Nah, it's fine." He smiled, "I was eaves dropping, and you said your sister was more important to you than the Arcobaleno."

"Yes, I did indeed say that," I nodded with a slight hint of curiosity.

"So, why did you leave your sister?" he asked.

Now that he mentions it, that _is_ a good question, "I left because…"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Well, whatever your answer, I got to keep going. Later!" he did his trademark smile and left.

But, why did I leave my sister?

*~Line~*

I paused for a moment when I got back to my room. I thought long and hard on my answer. All I had to fall back on was that Tsuna gave me his word that he would take care of Chrome, and Chrome told me I should help others. Which, all-in-all, is a good enough excuse. But, is it really what _I_ wanted?

I thought back to how many people I helped; such as Yuni, CEDEF, all my odd job clients, and myself. "Perhaps this is what I wanted."

*~Line~*

I checked the time, it was about six-thirty in the evening. I got up and worked my way to the kitchen, which was empty.

"Huh. It's usually filled with other captains." I raised an eyebrow. This is _definitely_ unusual.

A door opened behind me. I turned around.

It was Yuni.

I smiled in my head, and I never forgot how she helped me when I first met her. But, she was still in her zombie-emptyness mode. That memory was quickly killed.

"Yuni," I started, "Where is everyone?"

Well, it was worth a try. Like usual, she didn't answer. Damn. That means the only person who can give me an answer is Byakuran.


	5. Chapter 5

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 5

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

I slumped my way to the door, forgetting about dinner. Sure enough, as soon as I open up the door, Leonardo was standing there.

"Oh, hello again, Leonardo." I greeted. He smiled.

"Hi. And you can call me Leo, I'm fine with that." He nodded.

"Okay. Leo, where are all the Black Spell captains? It seems that Yuni and I are the only ones here." I spread my arms, presenting the empty room with just Yuni and I in it.

"Umm…" He put his finger to his chin to think, "I think they're preparing to go on an attack of some sort."

"Really? Attack where?" I raised my eyebrow. Leo shrugged, "And why wasn't I told?"

"Oh, haha, that was my fault. Byakuran-sama told me to tell you, but, I kinda slipped. Sorry." He apologized. I sighed, then made my way to the meeting room.

"Wait," I paused my thoughts, "Why isn't Yuni going too?"

Peculiar. Very peculiar.

*~Line~*

As promised, I went into the meeting room with several White and Black Spell captains waiting for me.

"Kumoru Dokuro, Black Spell captain of the fifth squad." I introduced as I sat down. Everyone started to look at each other awkwardly, as usual.

We all sat there, quietly, until Byakuran showed up, with his usual trademark smile.

"Now, you're all probably why I gathered you all here at such short notice," he began, "And that's understandable. We are here today to discuss an attack."

"You don't say?" I thought in my head. Knowing everything he can do, thoughts are about the only thing that I can keep.

"We're going to attack this base," Byakuran showed a picture of a castle on the screen. More specifically, the _Varia_ Castle, "We're attacking the Vongola family's elite independent assassination squad, the Varia."

"Why?" one of the captains asked.

"Because the Vongola family is nowhere near us, but the Varia are closer. If we want to get the Vongola rings, then we need to take out our road block."

"But, as I recall, the Varia aren't exactly the best of friends with the Vongola family. What do they care what you do?" I pointed out.

"They're still a potential threat. They still work under the Vongola name." he answered.

I ignored what happened the rest of the meeting, and speculated my possibilities in my head.

If Reborn is alive, and I can get an order from him directly, then I'm no longer obligated to work for the Milliefiore, as it is not my official family, nor is it my job. My job is to follow the orders of the Arcobaleno. If I go on this attack, then perhaps I can contact the Vongola base and get myself there. So, I have to go on that attack.

I waited until the end, when we were selected.

"And, I think we're done here." Byakuran smiled and waved.

"Byakuran," I chimed up. I looked at me with curious eyes, "The fifth squad would like to assist."

"Oh? You normally never leave the base. Why do you want to go?" he raised an eyebrow.

I thought for a quick moment, then fake glared at Byakuran.

"I have a score to settle with them."


	6. Chapter 6

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 6

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

He chuckled, "Ah, seeking revenge. I can hardly wait to see your true nature. Have fun!"

I try my best to hide my emotions around this base. Because the strongest weapon on this base isn't Byakuran, Yuni, or the Millifiore as a whole, it's your emotions. It can display affection, fear, anger, and sadness. All of them can get the best of you. The less you display, the more they work in your favor. For example, just showing Byakuran my serious face right now, he can tell that I'm not kidding around, and not some person who wants to kill everyone. Granted, he would take me seriously every time; but I've figured out very quickly that a hint of mystery and curiosity keeps me alive longer. I am NOT even kidding. You'd think that curiosity and mystery wouldn't matter; but the less people know, the more they want to learn about you. And the more they want to learn about you, the more they want to keep you alive. Once they've learned everything about you, you're disposable. They don't care about you. Whether you're alive or dead, they don't care. Alive, you're just a waste of space. Dead, you're easily replaced. And who cares whether I'm alive or dead?

As it turns out, Byakuran does. No clue why.

Actually, I'm lying. I know exactly why. This falls back to hiding my emotions and curiosity. Even if I've been here for as long as I have, Byakuran knows only one thing special about me, my second flame. And that's ALL he knows about me. There's much more that I haven't told him, or anyone else. Hence, why he wants to see my "true nature."

* * *

I headed back to the kitchen and ate some sushi that was in the fridge. My plan still wrapped up in my head.

"Tomorrow," I smiled, "I see my big brother again." I thought to myself, my big brother being Lussaria.

Now that I think about it, Byakuran's random meetings and all, I figured it out. He wants to know that last bits of me. He's trying to become my friend in an attempt to get me to spill all my emotions. But, why is he in a hurry?

* * *

Something struck me. A thought, a message, SOMETHING!

Something bad happened. I can feel it.

I curled over in pain, then, something talked.

"Kumoru…. Leave!"

No one was around. But, this voice was familiar. Then my right middle finger started to burn in pain. Out of instinct, I clutched it in agony.

"This soon…?" I raised an eyebrow. I shook it off and summoned my trident, "Big brother, I'm coming for an early hello."

I used my rain flames emitting from my trident to fly and my mist to conceal them. I don't know how far I flew, but it was the quickest flight ever.

* * *

"VOOOI! Everyone! Get your asses up! There's a high concentration of flames and a high level ring coming our way!" Squalo yelled at everyone sitting at the dinner table. Everyone being all the executives, except Xanxus.


	7. Chapter 7

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 7

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

"How many are there? And do they threaten the Varia?" Levi asked.

"Just one." Squalo glared at everyone.

Lussaria got up, "I'll go!"

"How big of an issue is just ONE person?" Belphegor asked, oblivious.

"Bel-senpai, I can feel him. Executive class mist. Or… Rain class." Fran informed, "Strange, I can never really _feel_ people."

"What are you trying to say?" Belphegor shifted his hair towards Fran.

"That whoever it is, we have something in common." Fran attempted to glance at Belphegor's eyes.

"VOI! He's moving fast and almost here! Are you done with this pointless chatting?" Squalo barked at everyone. Everyone slowly got up and followed Squalo outside.

* * *

"I don't see anyone." Lussaria scanned the top of the trees. Fran took a turn.

"Hate to correct you, but, something tells me he's over there." Fran pointed nonchalantly at a tree.

"Ushishishi… Then I'll greet him." Belphegor threw a knife coated with storm flames at the tree.

"Missed!" someone from a distance shouted.

"VOI! Come out and fight!" Squalo raised his sword.

"Aha…. No. I'm not one to fight. I figured you of all people would understand that." The voice spoke back.

"Then lets end him here." Levi commented as he drew his parabolas and they arranged around the tree, "Levi volta!"

As commanded, the parabolas stuck the trees with lightning.

There was a moment of silence.

"Ow." The voice sarcastically writhed.

Squalo marched over to inspect the area, "Voi! Come out of hiding!"

"Alright." The voice shrugged from behind him. Squalo whipped his body around, swinging his sword.

The figure blocked the sword with his weapon, "You usually check to see who it is first."

"Voi!" He kicked the person out of the forest and into the light of the base and the view of the rest of the Varia. Squalo walked over to the hooded person, "Now tell me, who are you!"

"You don't know…?" the person puzzled. Squalo was agitated enough, he swung his sword at the person.

The person blocked with a familiar trident.

"…Who are you?" Squalo barked at the person. The person sighed.

"Oi…. After all these years?" The hooded person commented, then took off his hood, revealing the green zig-zagged pineapple hair and white eye patch.

Lussaria smiled, "Ku-chan!"

"Don't be fooled by him! He still bears a Mare ring!" Squalo shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no, don't kill me," I sighed sarcastically, "No, don't do that." I slipped off the Mare ring and handed it to Squalo. Squalo did the appropriate thing, and destroyed it, "Oh no, you've defeated me."

I got up and brushed myself off.

"What brings you here, Ku-chan?" Lussaria tilted his head in question.

"The present," I answered, "Do you guys have communications to the Vongola family?"

"We're not telling you!" Squalo yelled, "We don't know if we can trust you!"

I sighed once again, and pulled out my old Varia ring, wrapped in a chain. I put it on where my old Mare ring was.

"Now?" I raised an eyebrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 8

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

A/N: The reason these chapters are going up only twice a week and not every other day is because I've pre-written enough chapters to last me to the end of my school year (I have up to chapter 19 completed on my laptop.) Which is also why I have enough time to work on my other fanfiction, Colonello's Lost Son. So, yeah. Just thought I'd let everyone know.

* * *

"Why do you come here as a member of the Milliefiore?" Levi demanded. Today is just a sighing day. I sighed… Yet again.

"I don't represent them. Nor do I affiliate with them. I come here as the Arcobaleno Rappresentante and as a member of the ex-family, the Giglio Nero family." I explained, "It just so happens that I'm stuck with the Milliefiore."

"Prove it." Levi intimidated. I shrugged, and ripped off my black spell coat.

Underneath was a plain black shirt, a grey sash going from my right shoulder to my left side with the number "9" embroidered at the bottom of the sash. Also, there was an embossed square silver plate located above the halfway point on the sash about two-and-a-half inches by two-and-a-half inches, with an embossed pacifier with a crack going down it. Right below the right black sleeve of the shirt was a tattoo about the size of a US half dollar coin. The tattoo was the official crest of the Giglio Nero family.

"Convincing enough?" I asked. Lussaria ran up to me and hugged me, "Gah!"

"Convincing enough for me!" he smiled. I forgot how…. "Huggy" he is.

Squalo lowered his sword, "We're convinced."

"Besides, you would've attacked us by now if you were planning something. You know us too well." Fran noted. I glanced over at him and smiled.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Just fine." Fran answered, looking down. Belphegor looked oddly at both of us.

"Who's fine?" he closed his mouth.

"Oh, uh, I was talking about Xanxus." I improvised. I put my black spell jacket back on and followed them inside.

* * *

"Why did you put your Black Spell jacket back on?" Lussaria noted.

"Because it's fricken cold outside!" I shuddered, "And it looks good on me."

Lussaria looked me up and down, "You're right. With the hood, you look adorable!"

"Voi! You ladies can talk about fashion later!" Squalo yelled at us both. I chuckled, remembering getting yelled at when I was younger. Just like old times.

* * *

Everyone split apart and went to different places. Fran took me to the communications room, but I knew why he specifically took me aside.

"What really happened to Mukuro?" I asked, "You said just fine, but your eyes told me a different story."

He inhaled deeply, "I lost contact with Master about an hour ago."

I sat down, and he sat next to me, "What happened?"

"I don't know all the details. However, I know Master is alive. Well, I'm pretty sure." Fran answered in monotone.

"Hm," I pondered, "About an hour ago, when I left, I felt a disturbance, then I specifically was told to leave. I'm assuming now by Mukuro."

Fran nodded, "I'll keep my eyes and ears open. But here's the communications. Have fun."

Fran left. I put on the headset and started to contact the Vongola base.

* * *

"Reborn, you have a call!" Giannini called out. Reborn walked in.

"Who's it from?"

"The Varia."


	9. Chapter 9

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 9

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

Reborn slipped on a headset.

"Ciaossu, Varia." He greeted.

"Reborn, I'm glad to hear your voice again." I sighed in relief, "You alone?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Reborn didn't recognize the voice.

"Kumoru Dokuro." I introduced.

Reborn smiled, "Kumoru, what's up?"

"What are your orders?" I asked.

Reborn raised an eyebrow, "Why does he want orders?" he thought to himself.

"I'll explain everything when I get there. But I need to leave now if I want to show up on time." I got out quickly.

"Then I order you to come here and report." Reborn nodded.

I smiled, "Understood." I ended communications, "Well, I have my orders."

* * *

Before I left, I wanted to go talk to Squalo and Xanxus.

Xanxus glanced up at me, acknowledging my existence, "What is it?"

"Well, I figured that you," I glanced over at Squalo, "And you," I looked back at Xanxus, "Would like to know that the Milliefiore are planning to attack you tomorrow night."

"What? With what?" Squalo shouted his question.

"With damn near every guy they have on the base." I explained. Xanxus looked back at me.

"Why'r you betraying your family?" he asked, "Telling us their secrets?"

"They aren't my family. They're parts of my family that betrayed my family." I explained. Xanxus seemed content with my answer, "Anyways, just be ready for them. I'm not sure if there are any executives coming."

The room was silent.

"Regardless, be prepared. I got to get myself to Japan in a few hours. Bye." I left the room, and bumped into Lussaria, "Oh, hi."

"Where'r you going so soon?" he asked curiously. I smiled.

"I can't be late. I'm going to Namimori, Japan." I waved.

"How are you gonna get there in a few hours?" Lussaria raised an eyebrow.

I chuckled, "By flames to fly me there." I pointed to my trident.

"No one's flames are powerful enough to get you that fast…" Lussaria trailed in thought.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm enlisting some help. Don't worry about me." I smiled. Lussaria nodded.

I took my hand off him and walked to the front door. I swallowed two deathperation pills from my deathperation pill container. I got myself in the air and got myself up to maximum velocity.

* * *

"I know you can help me. I know this isn't the place, nor the time to be doing this, but I need you to get me there." I began to talk to myself, "You know it's important."

There was a moment of silence.

"Alright." A voice, clearly **NOT Mukuro**, in my head answered.

"Thank you," I smiled, then blacked out.

* * *

Skip ahead to Namimori, when the Vongola were in the beginning stages of their invasion of the Merone base.

"Um, guys?" Giannini looked up at everyone, "There's a high powered flame coming our way. Umm, fast."

Fuuta looked at the screen, "How fast?"

"Fast. Incredibly fast. Inhuman fast." Giannini shook his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 10

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

"Milliefiore?" Bianchi raised her interest.

"I don't know, the power reading is higher than I've ever seen. It's most likely." Giannini shrugged

The blip on the radar stopped abruptly.

"Hm? It stopped. At the speed it was going, he must've hit a wall." Giannini theorized.

"Hm." Reborn grunted, "Bianchi, why don't you go investigate it? It appeared to stop at Nami middle."

"Anything for you, Reborn." Bianchi smiled and left. Reborn smiled back, because he knew who it was.

* * *

Bianchi got to Nami middle and started to look around. She couldn't find anything. She worked her way from bottom to top, checking all the hiding places, all the rooms, and all the floors.

No one.

"Hmm…" she stopped for a moment, "The roof."

* * *

She ran up to the room, and sure enough, there was a person in a hooded Black Spell uniform lying face up.

"Hey!" she shouted. The hooded person didn't budge.

"Hi. How's it going?" it asked back.

"Wait a moment, I know that voice," Bianchi whispered to herself as she narrowed her eyes. The hooded person turned their head, revealing a smiling person with an eye patch, "Kumoru…?"

"Hi." I turned my head back at sky. Bianchi walked over and looked down, "How can you trust me?"

"You never attack. You only defend." She reminded. I smiled up at her.

"Fair point." I huffed as I sat up.

"Are you out of breath?" she noted. I nodded.

"It's a long flight from Italy to Japan. I'm actually too tired to move." I shook my head, "Got any water?"

She shook her head, "What brings you here?"

"Orders." I yawned.

"Orders from whom?" she pried. I shot her a funny look.

"You don't know?" I raised an eyebrow, "Who do you think? Reborn."

"Ah, right. You're the Arcobaleno Rappresentante." She remembered, "Reborn doesn't know that yet."

"I figured. I also figured out that the past Vongola family is here." I noted, "But, we should get going."

Bianchi nodded, and started to walk.

"Wait!" I called out. She stopped and turned around, "I'm too weak to walk on my own. Can you help?"

She wrapped one arm around me and helped me get up. We walked back to the base together.

* * *

Bianchi helped me sit down around the meeting room.

"Thanks." I smiled at Bianchi. She nodded.

"I'll get you some water." She promised as she went off.

Giannini kept looking at me, "K… Kumoru?"

I nodded.

"You're with the Milliefiore?" he exclaimed. I shook my head.

"No, no. I'm here representing the Arcobaleno." I explained. Reborn looked at me curiously.

"Representing?" he asked. I nodded.

"You're the one who offered me the job, actually." I started, "I am the Arcobaleno Rappresentante, and I take orders from the Arcobaleno. Not from Byakuran."

Reborn sat down in front of me, "So, that's why you took orders from me."

"And how I ended up working with the Milliefiore." I nodded, "I'm not sure if you were told, but the only Arcobaleno alive at this current time is Yuni. And she's with Byakuran."


	11. Chapter 11

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 11

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

"I heard." Reborn nodded.

"Well, being the person I am, I have to stay with her. And since she's with the Milliefiore-"

"You are too." Reborn filled in, "But, you weren't part of the Giglio Nero family to begin with."

"Not exactly." I shook my head. If I shake it any more, it'll fall off. I took of my Black Spell coat and revealed my Giglio Nero tattoo, "Since there was only Yuni left, I joined her family." I pulled my fingerless gloves back over my middle finger.

Bianchi came back and handed me a glass of water.

"You just went ahead and joined her?" Reborn asked.

"Well, I kinda owed it to her." I took a sip of water, "Well, that's a shorter version."

Reborn raised an eyebrow, "Owed it to her?"

I nodded, "Lemme tell you that story."

*~FLASHBACK~*

I dashed behind a wall and summoned my trident. Lal Mirch and Colonello followed.

"There's seven of them," I whispered as I looked around a corner, identifying seven men dressed in suits, well armed with boxes, "I'll distract them."

Colonello loaded his gun. I created an illusion of myself, Lal, and Colonello sneaking past them.

I heard them say nothing. Just an array of shocks, explosions, clicks, clacks, impacts, and all sorts of indescribable sounds.

"I'd say they're here for Colonello's pacifier, but no duh." I commented quietly, "We need to take them out ourselves."

"What are their flame classes?" Lal asked. I peered around the corner.

"One mist, two cloud, one lightning, two storm, and one rain." I counted, "They have some strong box animals as well."

"What are their ranks?" Colonello asked.

"It looks like A-class. I guess they figured out not to send their lowest to take us down." I recalled, referring to last week's battle in an attempt to take the three of us down with just five C-class.

"They're getting smarter, kora!" Colonello noted. I chuckled.

I pulled my head back, "If we want to beat them, we certainly can't use illusions."

"Hey!" I heard one of the men yell, "They're illusions!"

"No time now, get in position, kora!" Colonello barked. I swallowed one deathperation pill. As usual, my forehead and the steel plate lit up with rain and mist flames. I lit up my trident; and Colonello motioned for me to go above the building and take them from the front. I nodded.

I propelled myself to the top of the building out of sight, and took cover in front of a building. I saw Colonello walk out behind them, and I took a step in front of them.

They all looked at me, all according to plan.

"Nascondersi!" one of them yelled, "Morso della fiamma! (Flame bite)"

A storm class cheetah charged at me. I held up my trident and slapped him away from me.

In the time I had, I summoned my box animal. Raio, a mist and rain class Chinchilla.

Mist and rain flames lit and poured out his ears. I put him out just in time to defend me from the lightning armadillo.


	12. Chapter 12

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 12

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

The cheetah got back up. And a rain class wolf joined. I saw Lal and Colonello get into position and take aim.

I propelled myself up in the air and watched Lal and Colonello.

_BANG!_

They both shot at the same time. I saw four guards fall over in pain. One mist, One lightning, one rain, and one cloud. Leaving only two storm, and one cloud. They all shifted their attention to them.

"Ijits.*" I thought to myself. I propelled myself at them, and I felt something on my back. More specifically, _tearing_ my back.

"Ah!" I crashed headfirst into the ground. I watched in pain as Colonello and Lal Mirch took out the last three before they could take me out, "Ow…."

"Don't move." Lal warned.

"What hurt me….?" I asked. I heard another blast from Colonello's gun, assumedly to take out the rest of the box animals. I felt Raio giving me comfort.

"There was a mist class panther that slashed your back." Lal inspected, "You need medical attention right now."

"Ugh…. I'm glad my face can't be broken." I tried to make light of the situation. Lal smiled.

Lal ripped my black shirt off and slid my sash up, but not removing it. She proceeded to rip my shirt into strips, right as more enemies showed up. I'm assuming twenty or so. Lal wrapped my wounds up quickly, and I put Raio back in his box.

Colonello looked over and quickly inspected the shape I'm in, "Kumoru, I'm ordering you to go seek medical attention and protect the Sky Arcobaleno, kora!"

I sat up in pain, "I'm not doing that…. I need to help protect you guys…." I writhed. He shot me a commanding glance.

"No matter what happens to us, she needs to be protected, kora!" he barked. I nodded, grabbed my trident, and gave myself enough thrust to keep me flying, but not too much to kill myself in the process.

* * *

"Think you can make it?" a voice asked.

"One-hundred twenty miles to the Giglio Nero base, I think I'll barely make it." I responded to the voice, "You're too obvious for their scanners, I can't let you take control of my body."

"It is life or death." The voice reminded me.

"If I faint anywhere between here and there, then by all means you can take over." I acknowledged.

"Good luck, Kumoru Dokuro." The voice ended.

"Mukuro was quieter than you." I chuckled. No response. Typical.

* * *

After an agonizing six-hour flight, I finally saw a house in the distance.

I smiled, and put my last efforts into flying over to the house. But my makeshift bandages fell off and the wounds reopened.

"Ahh!" I screamed in agony as I spiraled down to the ground. I hit the treetops, fell down leaves and branches, and hit the ground. Hard. I blacked out after I hit the third branch.

* * *

*Ijits: Kumoru's word for "idiots."


	13. Chapter 13

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 13

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

There was a loud crash not to far away. Yuni stopped picking flowers. Gamma heard it too. Their attention both shifted to the area of the crash.

"What was that?" Yuni asked. Gamma shook his head.

"I'm not sure." Gamma narrowed his eyes at the forest. Yuni walked over to the location of the sound slowly, with Gamma in tow. She looked around the forest for a good minute until she saw a man with green pineapple hair with no shirt face down, a grey sash; and he was down on the ground, bleeding. She dropped her flowers and ran over to the boy. She saw slash marks gushing with blood. She also noticed that he was unconscious.

"Gamma," She looked at Gamma almost in tears, "Can you help him?"

Gamma looked all around the man, "Is he an enemy?"

Yuni shook her head, "No. I can sense good in him."

Gamma took one last look at him, "Okay, I'll go get Nosaru and Tazaru."

* * *

They carefully moved the man to a bed with wounds face up. Yuni followed.

Gamma noticed her, "Hey, why don't you go back to picking flowers?" he smiled. She shook her head.

"I'll look over him. After all, he's here to take care of me." She looked over towards the man. Gamma raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know?" he puzzled. Yuni handed over the mans' box.

Gamma looked at the box, decorated with Arcobalno pacifiers that are cracked with half blue and half purple.

"He's the Arcobalono Rappresentante…." Yuni trailed off as she looked back at the man, "My mother told me about him. She said he was one of the nicest people she ever met. His name is…. Umm… Kumoru. I think."

Gamma took one last glance at me, then nodded, "I'll see you later." Gamma left the room.

Yuni looked over my back and inspected the wounds, "What happened to you?"

* * *

I woke up several hours later, but my muscles and wounds felt relaxed. I then felt bandages covering my chest and wrapping around my back.

I quickly sat up, "Ah, ow!" I cringed.

I felt a gentle hand lie me back down, "Don't stress yourself."

I looked over. I saw a smiling face with big blue eyes. She looked like Aria, with her navy blue hair, the funny looking hat, and five-pointed blobby mark.

"Ah… You must be Yuni." I smiled. She nodded.

"Are you Kumoru?" she asked. I nodded gently, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too…." I rested my head back, "Are you… Okay?"

She smiled, "I'm fine; but, what happened to you?"

I took a breath, "It doesn't matter. As long as I'm alive and serving the Arcobaleno, I'm fine."

She put her hand on my hand, "Everyone's lives are important to me. Everyone has a life to live with meaning. Not just jobs or tasks." She smiled.

That smile….


	14. Chapter 14

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 14

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

I smiled back, "Where should I begin?"

"The beginning." She begged.

I straightened our my neck and looked at her from the corner of my eye, "Alright. Looks like I'm stuck here anyways."

*~END FLASHBACK~*

"She stayed at my bedside for two days, hardly ever leaving me alone. Just to talk to me. I did most the talking. I learned later that all the Arcobaleno had been killed, with the exception of Lal Mirch, who told me not to leave Yuni. But because of that two days of that one girl who sat next to me, who listen to me-"

"Who cared." Reborn continued. I nodded.

"I felt like if she really cared for me, like my sister…" I trailed into my head, then back out, "I felt I should return the favor. Since you were all dead, I decided that joining her family would make the most sense." I shrugged. I looked down at my right hand, and pulled my fingerless gloves to cover the top of my middle finger. Reborn made note, "Oh, where is everyone?"

"Invading the Merone base currently." Reborn answered. I nodded, then I remembered Mukuro.

"How's Chrome?" distress immediately filled my head.

Reborn noticed distress on my face, "She's fine. You can visit her in the room down the hall."

I sprung up from my chair in pain, and limped down the hall.

* * *

I opened the door and saw Chrome lying there, motionless. I approached slowly, and thought about everything I was about to say.

I smiled, sat down next to her, and held her hand. I looked over her sleeping body.

"Chrome…" I whispered, "It's so nice to see you after this time. It's been ages. Two, three months almost, if I recall." I smiled, then looked her in the closed eye, "Chrome… Your family needs you. Your Kumoru needs you. You're important to them. And me too."

I felt her hand grip me a little tighter, and her eye cracked open. I made another smile for that sliver of purple I saw in her eye.

"Ku-chan…." She whimpered, "You're here…."

I nodded gently, "And so are you."

She cracked a smile, "Where is everyone?"

"Out." I shrugged at the door, "They need you."

She closed her eye, "I don't know if I can help…"

I looked at her closer, "I need you too. We may not be the closest of siblings, but you have to help me like you always have since the day I woke up for the first time. And next time, I'll help you."

Chrome nodded.

"It may have been a long time since day one, but I know I've always cared for you as you've cared for me." I smiled.

Chrome didn't respond. So I waited. After some time, she took a look at me again.

"Thank you, Ku-chan." She cracked a smile. I smiled back, and let go of her hand.

"Good luck…" I waved as I left the room.

* * *

Once again, I noticed my gloves were slipping back. I pulled up the middle finger of the fingerless glove on my right hand.

"Oi," a voice called out, "Kumoru."

I turned around, it was Reborn.

"Oh, hi." I greeted, "What do you need?"

"Why do you keep fidgeting with your gloves?" he asked. I shrugged.

"They just keep slipping." I brushed off. He focused in on my right middle finger.

"It's always the right glove, on the middle finger." Reborn noted. I gave a shrugging nod.

"I cut it too small. That's all." I rolled my eyes.

He narrowed his brows, "What'r you hiding?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 15

By Blockhed13

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

I chuckled, "Nothing, Reborn."

"If it's nothing, then remove them." Reborn grinned. I shrugged, and removed my left glove and displayed it to him.

"See? Nothing's wrong with it." I raised an eyebrow.

"Now your right glove." He requested. I began to walk away, back to the command room.

"I honestly don't understand why you're concerning yourself with this." I slipped the left glove back on. Reborn narrowed his eyes, and followed me back to the room.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Chrome limped in the room, propping herself on her trident. I smiled.

"Chrome… You're up." I couldn't help but feel happy.

She looked around at everyone, "I need help…. I can't go alone."

"Kusekabe, Hibari, Lambo, and I-Pin will join you." Reborn advised.

Chrome looked at me with endearing eyes.

"I'm not going, sorry Chrome." I frowned, "Your family needs you, not me."

Chrome smiled, "I understand…"

I smiled back, and Chrome walked on. Reborn nudged my shoulder.

"You can go if you want." Reborn advised. I shook my head.

"I need to teach her to be me." I chuckled, "So she can teach me to be myself."

Reborn seemed to understand my thinking, and I turned toward the rest of the table.

"How far into the mission do you think we are?" I asked. Reborn shrugged.

"The playing field keeps changing. Literally." Reborn answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Literally?" I perked. Reborn nodded, "How so?"

"The base keeps moving the rooms around. The entire family was split up into different parts of the base." Reborn informed. I narrowed my eyes in question.

"Odd." I commented.

* * *

We had all been watching in silence. I talked very little about myself, mainly on my job, and the importance of my sash. Hibari had already switched places with his past self. It was getting close, at least I hope, to the end.

I looked at the time. My right middle finger started swelling with pain again. Once again, I clutched it.

Reborn noticed it, "What's wrong?"

I slid my box animal wrapped in my sash to his feet, "Nothing's wrong," I smiled, "But I think you can figure it our from here. Good luck."

* * *

My older twenty-five year old self puffed into pink smoke, and replaced by my younger fifteen-year old self.

I looked around, "Umm… I think I found the correct question." I gazed in awe at the place. Reborn looked at me.

"Ciaossu, Kumoru." He smiled.

I paused my life for just a moment. What on earth just happened? Never mind; don't ask, don't ever ask.

Reborn kicked me a package poorly wrapped with some cloth thing.

"Put it on. You'll look great in it."

I grabbed a corner of the cloth and unrolled it. A box fell out at the end, but I diverted my attention to the sash. A grey sash, the number 9, and some weird metal plate in the center.

"Umm… Is it necessary?" I sighed.

"If you want to stay alive, yes."


	16. Chapter 16

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 16

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

"To live?" I raised an eyebrow. Yeah, I have a thousand and one questions to ask, but my life comes first. I slipped the ridiculous sash on and looked at Reborn, "How so?"

"Your future self explained to me that that's what creates your illusionary organs." Reborn educated.

"What? My organs are illusions?" I scratched. Basil walked over.

"Ehh… We haven't explained everything to thou. Thou left before we could explain." Basil comforted. I looked up at him.

"Wait," I thought back to Dino asking me if I knew how Mukuro saved my life, "Mukuro is making my organs?"

"Not right now," Reborn corrected, "That sash is."

"Huh," I looked down, "What else don't I know…."

"That your sister is out there fighting." Reborn smiled. I looked in disgust.

"What? I'm going!" I stood up and wielded my trident, "Where are they?"

Reborn kicked me down in a chair, "Settle down. By the time you get there, we'll be going home."

My killer aura started brewing, Reborn noticed. He smiled.

"Kumoru, can I ask you a question in private?" he requested. I nodded, and headed into the hall.

* * *

"Kumoru," Reborn started. I looked down at him, "You've been with your sister for a total of one day."

"Your point?" I asked, agitated.

"I'm curious why you care so much for someone you know so little about." Reborn questioned. I slid my back down the wall to where I would be sitting.

"I care about Chrome because…." My aura turned calmer, my voice now a whisper, "Because quite frankly, she's the only one who I feel knows and understands me. She's also family; what little of it I know, and keep close to me dearly."

Reborn smiled, "You really care about your family."

I nodded, "I don't wanna lose what I have. I've lost enough. My life, mainly." I sulked.

Reborn sat in front of me, "Then why are you here?"

There was a brief pause. In which, I used it to think about what I've learned, who I am, and to remember why I do what I do. Then my number one question was answered

I smiled, "I'm here to find myself. I'm here to take care of my family. Not some cheap magic trick or some over-experienced no-life gamer." I looked up, "I'm here because I get a second chance to re-write my life."

Reborn grinned, "Do you have any more questions?"

"A ton. But I'll figure them out as I go along," I stood up, "But I have one question, where am I going?"

Reborn reached into his hat and pulled out a wireless headset, "We'll guide you there. Don't worry."

I began my adventure with confidence, to get my sister and friends back.

"Oi, Kumoru!" Reborn called. I halted, and he caught up with me. He shoved the box-thing that rolled out of the sash, "Don't forget this."

I grabbed it by the chain and clipped it to my beltloop. I would ask what it is, but an impulse reminded me not to bother asking.

* * *

After sneaking my way into the Merone base through the Namimori shopping district, past several guards by hiding in illusions, I think I'm almost near the end.

I heard the loading of a gun, "Turn around slowly and don't reach for that box."


	17. Chapter 17

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 17

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

I raised my hands slowly, "The…. Box?" I raised an eyebrow, "The thing on my hip? I have no idea how to use it."

His gun poked my back, "Shut up and start walking."

I started to walk, "Wait, I don't need a box to fight my battles." I thought as I stopped. He shoved the barrel into my back.

"Keep moving!" his voice demanded. I sighed, and turned around while knocking the rifle out of his hands with my trident. He reached for his radio, and I slammed him to the ground.

"Try that again. I dare you" I glared at him, and smashed his radio, "You've pissed of the wrong person today."

The oblivious soldier dressed in white looked up at me with fear. I raised my trident, and paused myself for a moment, realizing that I'm just as evil as anyone else in the mafia if I'm to end the guy right now.

I lowered my weapon, "I'm not a scumbag lowlife who kills for thrills."

He stopped shaking with fear, "Too bad."

He jumped up at me and I knocked him to the wall with a giant swing of my trident, knocking him out.

I just sunk into me, what I'm doing for a living. What Mukuro brought me back for, "Oh my god…." I fell to my knees, feeling guilty.

"I'm not born to be a killing machine…. Even if it means protecting people." I shook my head, "I'd rather die…. I'm already dead."

"That may be, Kumoru." A voice called out. One I could identify as Mukuro, "But you did what you have to."

I ignored the fact it was a random time to start talking to me, "That doesn't make it right."

"You protected your own life. That's nothing to be ashamed of." Mukuro soothed.

I stood up, "What if someone dies from my hands while I protected myself?" I argued.

"Kufufu…. That just means their hourglass was a few grains too short." He cackled.

I picked up my trident and started walking farther, "How about some useful information and tell me where my sister is?" I demanded.

"Kufufu…. Use your instincts." Mukuro provided. Gee. That's really helpful.

* * *

As I was climbing up the stairs, Reborn tapped into my headset.

"Kumoru, it's over. Your sister is fine." Reborn happily informed me. I smiled, and ran up the last flight into another room.

"Umm, which way do I go from here?" I raised an eyebrow. I looked at debris, and started climbing my way up he rubble.

"Hey!" a voice called, "Who's there?"

I saw Gokudera lean over the edge pointing some weapon at me.

"Ah! It's me, Kumoru!" I widened my eyes in fear. I saw Chrome peek over the edge, and Gokudera lower his strange-looking weapon. My eyes perked when they saw Chrome, "Chrome!"

"Kumoru…?" she raised an eyebrow. I rushed the rest of the way and hugged her.

"It's been so long." I whined, and smiled. I opened my eyes and saw a red-haired man looking over at me.

"Ah, good. I need Kumoru-san as well."


	18. Chapter 18

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 18

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

"Umm… Who's he?" I raised an eyebrow as I let go of Chrome.

"Sho… Shoichi-kun." Tsuna stuttered.

I looked around, "Umm…" I saw Yamamoto, an older version of Ryohei, and an older version of Lal Mirch lying on beds, "I'll ask later…"

Ryohei's puffed into pink smoke, and the younger Ryohei was there.

"Where am I?" Ryohei looked around, and relaxed when he saw all of us, "Where's Kyoko?"

"Ehh… Big brother…" Tsuna grasped his words, "Kyoko's fine… We're fine."

I walked over to him, "Where were you earlier? I couldn't find you."

"I was out looking for everyone! I was walking past Tsuna's house, and here I am now!" Ryohei explained, " I am EXTREMELY CONFUSED!"

Well, that makes two of us; that's for sure.

* * *

After a rather unusual occurrence, which involves a strange man and the breaking of Shoichi's ring, Shoichi turned on this strange giant white disk machine. Flames of all sorts of colors flew out of this white device and into my friends' hands, including Chrome. They got boxes like the one on my hip in assorted colors with the Vongola crest on the sides.

I nodded, "That was cool."

Shoichi looked at me, "Kumoru, the Kumoru of this time left you something too. He told me to give it directly to you, not a messenger." He informed.

"Forget the buildup. What is it?" I sighed.

He walked over to me and reached in his pocket. I held out my hand, and he pulled out a ring and dropped it in my hand.

This is a very strange ring. It's silver and there's some sort of design on it; but it's hard to see with a small chained wrapped around it.

"What is this ring?" I looked at it closely, and all around it.

Shoichi shrugged, "He said that it'll serve you at the time you most need it. And that he doesn't expect it back."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not _this_ cryptic. I guess it's important." I thought to myself, puzzled. I looked at the chain, and I tried removing it.

It wouldn't budge.

"Why won't this chain come off? I noticed the other ones do." I looked at Shoichi. He shrugged, and shook his head.

"I wondered that myself. Kumoru just chuckled, and told me that was the idea." He answered.

I moved my Varia ring to my right ring finger and put my new ring on my right middle finger, "Hm."

* * *

"In order to use the boxes, you need to go back in time to get the Arcobaleno seals." Shoichi informed.

"What'll happen if we try to open the boxes right now?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"No one knows. Supposedly, the boxes will explode." Shoichi answered.

Everyone looked in fear. I looked in haughtiness.

"When are you going to send us back?" I rolled my eyes.

"As soon as possible." Shoichi answered. A blond man wearing a green jumpsuit and goggles joined him. This man, as I've learned, is Spanner.

"I'll help you." Spanner promised.

* * *

A/N: Alright, alright. This is the beginning of the Arcobaleno trials for the boxes. I'm going to skip over this mini arc (and probably the Choice mini arc too) because it's mainly the Vongola guardians' story, and I can't really work Kumoru's in. I could have some brother-sister bonding between Ku and Chrome, but, that would get old after two or so chapters (and I already have bonding planned for when they get back) and I don't think you guys want half this arc to be just bonding. So, I'm going to skip ahead to when they return to the future.

Well, next chapter anyways.


	19. Chapter 19

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 19

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

*~SEAMLESS TRANSITION!~*

We all popped back up in the future in the room with the white disk thing, and Shoichi and Spanner waiting for us.

Tsuna looked at the two, "You guys have been here all week?"

Spanner looked up at him, "No. What was a week for you guys was ten minutes for us."

Ten minutes. I may not completely understand time travel, but I'm assuming Shoichi's machine had to do with what was a week for us was ten minutes for them.

* * *

We finally got ourselves back to our base; and Chrome almost immediately headed for her room. I was about to follow her, but Reborn stopped me.

"Kumoru, I'd like to see something." Reborn requested.

I shrugged, "I'm not very interesting."

"I just want to see the ring older Kumoru left you." Reborn clarified. I slipped off the chained ring and handed it over.

"It's just a chained ring." I rolled my eyes.

"Perhaps." Reborn nodded as he walked away with it.

"Hey-"

"You'll get it back." Reborn kept walking. I raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder what he wants with it…" I trailed off while thinking. I looked around the base, "Umm, where's my room?"

* * *

Reborn walked into the conference room.

"Basil," he looked around, resting his eyes on Basil, "I need you to pull up all of Kumoru's files from ten years ago, while he was training in CEDEF."

Basil walked over to a computer and began looking through all the files, "Why?"

Reborn joined him, "I have a few theories on what this ring is."

Basil pulled up all the files from all the days I was there, "Oh? What be thy theories?"

Reborn looked at all the files, "This is a rather unusual ring, and older Kumoru tried to hide it. Older Kumoru and younger Kumoru kept the ring on the same finger and same hand."

"Doth meaning?"

"This ring has some special aspect to it. I'm hoping his past records might shed some light." Reborn looked through them, "Nothing I don't already know."

Basil stopped to think, "Did we tell thou of Mukuro-dono's visit?"

Reborn glanced up, "No. What happened?"

"I'll show thou the footage." Basil pulled up the security footage.

Everyone there; Basil, Bianchi, Giannini, and Reborn listened in.

They watched the whole ordeal between Lal Mirch and Mukuro (chapter 42 of Chrome's Brother.)

"Wait, go back." Reborn requested. Basil re-winded the footage.

"No one sees the real power in him, and no one ever will. Or live to tell the tale." Mukuro's voice cracked through the speakers.

Reborn looked down on the locked ring, "Hmm… Real power?"

Bianchi looked at the ring, "I don't know. It could mean anything."

Giannini looked through the computer, "There are no known rings that are more powerful than the Hell, Mare, or Vongola rings." Giannini shook his head, "It couldn't be any of those rings."

"Hm."


	20. Chapter 20

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 20

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: Wow! It is good to be back actually writing these chapters! As I explained in an earlier chapter, I had the last 19 chapters pre-written (I wrote them all during spring break) so I didn't have to worry about it until summer (my school gets out much, MUCH later than most.) And it was the perfect amount of chapters. Now, I've been getting a lot of requests for longer chapters from friends and fans, and since I now don't have the pressure of school, I'm now going to write longer CB:FF chapters! I have no set word limit, I'm just going to write until I feel I'm at a good spot to stop. Which may lead to some chapters being longer than others. But yes, longer chapters!

Reborn walked up to the green pineapple dumbly moseying around, or rather, me.

"Thanks." He handed me the bizarre ring back to me.

I slipped it back on my middle finger, "Thanks. What did you need it for?"

"A hunch that was wrong." Reborn shrugged. He smiled, and walked away.

A hunch? Don't ask, don't ever ask.

* * *

I began strolling through the base, looking in each room, one after another. After about ten minutes and two rows of rooms, I finally found my sister's room.

I knocked softly on the door, "Ch... Chrome?"

No answer.

"It's Kumoru." I tried. I had no clue if that would help. But it was worth a try.

I heard the door crack open, and I saw a purple eye looking directly at me.

I smiled, "Chrome! Can we talk for a little while? It's been like, two months since I've seen you. And we never really talked much."

Chrome froze for a moment, "…Mm…"

I guess that means yes. She opened the fully and let me in.

The room… Hmm… To put it simply, it was a mini-Kokuyo land without the garbage. There was a bed, a desk, a closet, and the lights were off. The bed was messy, her trident was propped up in the corner of the room, and Chrome's Kokuyo uniform was hung with care in her closet. Which brings me to Chrome: She was wearing gray short-shorts and a white tank top. She looks like she just rolled out of bed.

I smile and dressed down, removing my green Kokuyo jacket and hung it up; leaving me in my dark blue undershirt, the ridiculous gray sash and green uniform pants.

I sat at the end of her bed next to her. I looked over and smiled, "How have you been, Chrome?"

She just gazed into the floor, looking for an answer.

"M…" she began mumbling, "M… Mukuro-sama…"

Ooooh crap! I forgot about him! And her relationship with him! It's the future, so, where is he?

Wait. This sash magically makes my organs, Chrome is sulking and weak, and no peep from Mukuro? That can only mean one thing: Mukuro is _dead!_

But, he talked to me in the base, so, he should be alive, right?

I'm gonna have to approach this as if the worst happened. I wrapped my arm around Chrome, "It's alright. I'm here for you. Mukuro wanted me here for a couple reasons, this is one of them." I smiled, but can't help but feel like that sounded corny, stupid, and ramble-ish, "I'm sure Mukuro, er, Mukuro-sama is just fine." I could see Chrome's one purple eye start to tear up. I clutched my arm a little tighter around her, "It's okay. I promise you that he's fine. There's no need to be upset."

She looked up to me. I smiled and patted her back. Her tears in her eye seemed to go away.

"Ku-chan…" she mumbled, "I… I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "Nothing that happened was your fault."

"No… Nothing recent…" She whimpered, "It happened a while ago…"

Huh? She's beginning to come out of her shell. What is she talking about?

"What do you mean?" I queried.

"…I regret leaving you at boss' house alone…" she sulked.

I chuckled, "I'm not. If that didn't happen, I would never have learned so much about myself. Besides, I'm sure you had good reasons."

Chrome lightly nodded, "It's…"

"It's?" I curiously perked.

"It's a long story…" Chrome forced out.

What? What's a long story? What is she talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, "M… My reason…"


	21. Chapter 21 Birthday Special!

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

Part 21

July 26th, Kumoru's Birthday!

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: As you might've been able to tell, Kumoru's birthday is today! Hence why I'm writing and posting this on the same day. He turns 2 today! It has been exactly 2 years since I created the character Kumoru Dokuro. If anyone wants to do fan art, do tell me! I LOVE fan art! (Or any art, for that matter. I've never had a fan do art for me without me requesting it.) And review! I love reviews! I wish I got ten every day! Please review! Anyways, special chapter! His birthday! Just so you know, this chapter is a oneshot, implying there is no second part to it. Plus, this takes place in present KHR time, not TYL. This chapter does nothing to contribute to the current story, this is just a special side story.

* * *

What is going on? I woke up today, and Chrome was gone. Ken and Chikusa didn't see where she went, nor do they really care. This is rather unusual for me, because she hardly ever leaves Kokuyo land; and if she does, she usually invites me to come along.

It's actually kind of worrisome. Especially the last time she left without telling anyone. She came back possessed!

I slipped into my green uniform jacket, slung my bag over my shoulder, and ran out of Kokuyo land.

"Where could she be?" I asked myself, "Where does she like to go?"

Namimori shopping center.

* * *

As I got there, I looked around in the crowd; nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps she's at her favorite cake shop!

I walked casually to the fabulous cake shop, and I didn't find her. But I did see Kyoko looking at cakes….?

I approached her, "Uhh, Kyoko-chan?"

She quickly turned around, startled, "Ah! Kumoru-san!"

I backed up, "Sorry! Did I scare you?"

Kyoko calmed down, "No, no, just surprised. I…. Didn't expect you here!" she looked around nervously.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm looking for Chrome…. Have you seen her?"

"Umm…" She looked at the window, "…Yeah! I thought I saw her in one of the stores at the other end of the mall. I'll show you."

Huh. She's acting suspiciously. But, as long as I find my sister, I don't really care.

* * *

She took me on a forty-five minute walk, stopping at a couple stores by the various knick-knacks they had in the window. But finally reached the end of the shopping center.

"Umm…. That store!" Kyoko pointed without looking. I looked at it, scratched the back of my head, and looked away.

"Umm…. Kyoko-chan…. I don't really think Chrome goes to lingerie stores…." I awkwardly informed.

Kyoko looked over, "Eep! No! I mean…. That one!"

She pointed to a liquor store, "You mean…. You don't know."

"No, no, I know! She's here in this mall! I… Think." Kyoko tried.

"…So you don't know." I sighed.

"No! She is in this mall!" She nodded.

I shrugged, "I'll take your word for it. I guess we have to check every store."

"…Yeah! That's a great idea Ku-san!" Kyoko smiled as she pulled out her cell phone, and texted.

I narrowed my brows, "What's going on?"

Kyoko looked up, "Hm? Oh, nothing. It's…" She looked down at her phone, then back up at me, "Just Hana… She wants to arrange a movie day."

"Oh." I relaxed. Whatever.

* * *

We peeked in just about every store at the shopping center, and we didn't find Chrome in any of them. It took us about two hours, because I kept losing track of Kyoko in the stores.

We finally reached the front of the shopping center.

"Oh…. I guess Chrome wasn't here after all…." Kyoko sighed.

I felt… A little uneasy. What happened to Chrome? Where is she? Is she okay? Did something happen to her? Was she captured again?

Kyoko looked at my worried face, "Ku-san, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing, nothing." I probably shouldn't be so worrisome of Chrome missing. She'll probably be back.

Kyoko looked back to her phone, and back up, "Do you think Chrome would've gone to Tsu-kun's house?"

I shrugged my brows, "I don't know. It's worth a shot."

"Okay!" she smiled and started walking to Tsuna's house, and I followed.

* * *

We finally showed up to Tsuna's house, and we walked up the front path. Kyoko crouched down and started to tie one of her shoes.

"Go on ahead, Ku-san."

I nodded, and knocked on the door.

The door cracked open.

I looked back at Kyoko.

"Go."

I shrugged, and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Screamed many voices, which made me jump back a bit.

I looked up and saw everyone. Tsuna, Haru, Nana, Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, Yamamoto…. Gokudera? Fuuta, Ryohei, I-Pin, and even Lussaria?

I didn't really think too much about everyone else, but I was more than overjoyed at the sight of Chrome! She was all right and smiling at me! I've never seen her smile like that before either! But, there's something visually about her that I can't quite put my finger on it.

Chrome walked up to me and hugged me, "Happy birthday, Ku-kun!"

"Thank you…" I let go of her and smiled at everyone, then my facial expression went from happy, to puzzled, "Birthday?"

"Remember when you were training with CEDEF?" Reborn reminded. I nodded, "One of the things they found out about you is your birthday. Which is July 26th."

"Today…" I realized. I thought about my whole day so far. Then I remembered all of what was going on; Chrome was gone before I was awake, I investigated. When I bumped into Kyoko, she was at the cake shop picking out a cake for me. She was more than surprised when I showed up, because she never expected me. Then she dragged me across the mall to stall me, taking as much time as possible to delay me even longer, while texting Haru where we are. But why did she delay me three hours? And why at Tsuna's house?

Nana smiled, and looked at everyone, "Who's ready for a birthday lunch?"

"Lambo-san is! Lambo-san is!" Lambo chanted, then blew on a party whistle.

I chuckled, "I think we all are."

"Alright! Everyone to the dining room!" Nana hyped, and everyone followed behind me.

* * *

I think the reason they needed the three hours was to make all this food! It tastes second-to-none good! And Fuuta confirmed that too!

I finished my plate, and looked around at everyone, "Whose idea was this?"

Chrome smiled and waved, "Reborn told me your birthday a while ago, and I realized it was pretty close."

"She got together with Haru and I, and we planned your birthday since Monday." Kyoko chimed.

"And today we bought all the things Nana needed to make this meal!" Haru informed.

I looked around at everyone else, "What did you guys do?"

"Oh, uhh…" Tsuna stuttered, "Haru told us yesterday. We all went out and bought gifts for you. And we wrapped them all today while my Mom was cooking."

"You all bought me gifts?" I looked around, shocked, at everyone.

"Mmhm." Yamamoto hummed.

I looked at Gokudera, "Even you?"

Gokudera looked up at me, "Ah, yes! The tenth was doing so, so I did as well!"

I shrugged, "Okay," my eyes trailed over to Lussaria, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Ku-chan's birthday? I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Lussaria cheered, "I'm here on summer vacation, and I bumped into the girls while they were ordering a cake for you. I asked how you were, and they told me your birthday was on Thursday! So, here I am!"

I smiled, "It's nice to see you again!"

* * *

After we ate a nice, large lunch; Nana brought out the cake.

Hahah! It was a lovely chocolate cake with a smiling pineapple iced on it.

I looked at Chrome, "…Mukuro-sama wanted a part in your birthday."

I laughed, "The cake was his idea?"

Chrome nodded. I couldn't stop smiling over the hilarity of the cake, "Let's eat some cake."

* * *

After everyone was finished, everyone piled into the living room. There were several wrapped gifts on the table that sat in front of me. I sat on the couch, Chrome sat next to me, and Lussaria did everything in his power to sit on the other side of me, and shoved a box in my hand.

"Open mine first! Open mine first!" he begged. I opened it.

It was a ring of the Chrome skull that's on my eye patch.

"Aww, thanks big bro-"

"Big sister!" he corrected.

I nodded, "Big sister."

"You left one of your eye patches at the base, so I used that as a reference!" he explained

"…Okay, next present."

I picked up a black box wrapped in orange ribbon. The box looks like something Reborn would give to me. I checked the tag. What are the odds, it is from Reborn!

I opened it up, and pulled out a gun, "Reborn…?"

"It's a Walter PPK. The preferred gun of James Bond." Reborn smiled.

I looked at him, "You got me a REAL gun?"

"Of course not." He answered.

I pointed the gun at one of the presents and pulled the trigger. A suction-cup dart flew out and landed exactly where I was pointing, "Cute. I guess I'll take that gift next." I reached the gift that the dart landed on and reloaded the gun. It was wrapped wrinkly, with a lot of tape used; and had a smaller, more narrow gift taped on to that.

"That's from me, Lambo, and I-Pin!" Fuuta happily informed.

"Lambo-san wrapped it!" Lambo informed proudly. I didn't let the poor wrapping job make my decision. I ripped open the smaller gift that was taped onto the larger one. It was a green aluminum pen. I opened the attached gift, and it was a thick green notebook.

"You can write or draw in it!" I-Pin happily informed.

"Aww…. Thanks guys." I smiled, and picked up another box. This one was wrapped in yellow paper and white ribbon. Tag says it's from Haru and Kyoko.

I ripped off the paper and ribbon and opened the box. I pulled out a wad of purple and blue tissue paper, and inside was a stuffed Chinchilla, and it had a little tag on a ribbon wrapped around its' neck. The tag had a Chinchilla on it, and the Japanese letters "幸福," which translates to "Happiness." I smiled, "Raio… Hahah! Thanks you two."

"No problem!" Haru and Kyoko chanted.

I picked up a neatly wrapped package wrapped in red. It feels a bit like a book. Tag says it's from Bianchi. I opened in, and it was a cookbook. How…. Useful.

"Open it." She requested. I opened it and looked at some of the recipes.

"What…. On…. When does any recipe need… Arsenic?" I puzzled. I flipped the book over, it's a _poison _cookbook! "Oh… Thanks Bianchi."

I quickly grabbed another gift. This one was wrapped in orange wrapping paper, and the tag says it's from Ryohei. I opened it, and inside was a pair of green boxing gloves, "We should box to the extreme sometimes, eh?"

"Yes! Extremely!" Ryohei fired up.

"…Alright." I picked up another gift. It was wrapped in silver wrapping paper, and the tag says it's from Gokudera and Yamamoto. I opened it, and it was a hundred-dollar gift card to Takesushi, Yamamoto's dad's restaurant.

"Oh, thanks guys!" I thanked. Yamamoto smiled, and Gokudera grunted.

"That was very nice, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto." Tsuna acknowledged.

"It was Gokudera's idea."

"Yes! Isn't it a great one tenth?" Gokudera smiled

Tsuna nodded.

I grabbed the next gift, this one was in white wrapping paper, and the tag says it's from Tsuna. I opened it, and it was dark blue shirt with a white number "9" tilted on it.

"Thanks, Tsuna."

He shot a smile my way, and I grabbed my last gift on the table.

It was in blue wrapping paper, and the tag says it's from Nana. I tore open the wrapping paper, and inside was a plain green jacket. It was the proper shade of green that matched my uniform.

"I was a worried you were cold at night." Nana concerned. I smiled.

"I'm fine, but thanks for the thought Nana." I thanked. I looked back at the table, "Looks like I'm out of gifts-"

Chrome poked something at my arm. Ah! Her gift! How could I forget? I accepted her gift. It was a small box in dark green wrapping paper with a gold ribbon wrapped around it. I opened it, and inside was a Chrome skull, much like the ring that Lussaria gave me, and Chrome's eye pa- Wait! That's what was missing! I knew there was something different about Chrome. Her eye patch is _completely_ black. She didn't have the skull on it. I pulled it out, and a long-ish black leather cord followed.

"Oh… You made a necklace for me from your eye patch emblem!"

Chrome smiled and lightly nodded. I wrapped an arm around her and hugged her.

"Thanks… It means a lot to me." I smiled back.

She embraced the hug, "I hope you had a happy birthday."

I put the necklace around my neck, "Best birthday I've had so far."


	22. Chapter 22

Hey readers! I know you're expecting another chapter today, but I'm gonna have to say sorry! I'm taking a break (just a break, not giving up!) from fan fiction work and I'm starting to write an original story to try something new and experiment. I do insist you go check it out though! I need the moral support of you guys! I'm only posting it on my deviant art because it's not a fan fic. My deviant art is my same screen name (Blockhed13) so it reads blockhed13(dot)deviantart(dot)com. The story title is "My Sister The Weeaboo" and the description is:

A poor kid name Erin who has to stay at his sister's house while his mom is away on a business trip. But there's a catch, his sister is a weeaboo, dorming with 2 other weeaboos. How will he hold up while his mother is gone?

Please go look! And thanks for reading and understanding!

-Blockhed13

NOTE: This post will be deleted when I start writing fan fic again.


End file.
